docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lambie and the McStuffins Babies
"Lambie and the McStuffins Babies" is the one-hundred and thirteenth episode of the Disney Junior show Doc McStuffins, which premiered on July 15, 2017. Summary When Stuart the Stork accidentally twists his leg, Lambie and the gang must deliver the babies from Baby Doll Headquarters to the Nursery, but in the process, falls into the Magic Heart Maker and were turned in babies. Recap Cast *Laya DeLeom Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Tiny Nesting Doll *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie and Large Nesting Doll *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Dog *Dee Bradley Baker as Robot Ray and Stevie the Stork Mick Wingert as Stuart the Stork *Vanessa Williams as Delilah *Kari Whalgren as Female #2, Generic Baby Toys and Panda Baby Toy *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Female #1, Medium Nesting Doll, Cat Baby Toy Songs *Ready for You! *Time for Your Checkup *Oh No! We're Baby Toys! *Lambie's Lullaby Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Lambie: Three healthy and cutitey-cute baby dolls ready to be delivered. Time to take them to their new home through the toy box portal. (Gasp) And to think I'll have four more new baby dolls in the nursery by this afternoon. I lovity-love my job. Stuffy: If you need any help getting ready perhaps I can lend a helping hand. Aaah! (Trips over rattle) Lambie: Oh, Stuffy. That's okay. (Helps Stuffy up) As head of the nursery, I'm always ready. Stuart: Who's gonna make my deliveries? Lambie: I will! Oh, I've always wanted to know how baby toys are delivered. Pretty please let me help. Stuart: Well, Lambie, that takes a load off of me. I know you won't let me down. Stuffy: Of course she won't. Because she'll have me and Chilly helping her. Chilly: Huh? Oh, yeah. Me... Helping... (Chuckles) Hallie: Don't forget the hippo. "Helpings" my middle name. Stuart: Now that's a stellar delivery team. Doc: I think so too. Good luck, guys. I'll see you back at the hospital. Delilah: There they are. Ah, what a darling group we've got today. Lambie: Will they be ready to go soon? Delilah: Very soon. Now there's one more important step to bring them to life. The magic heart maker. It takes the magic of love to make a baby doll. And the magic heart maker is full of that magic. As soon as a doll receives a dose of love they're ready to get delivered to the nursery so they can get their baby toy checkups. Baby Lambie: What just happened? Baby Hallie: Wowie! Baby Stuffy: I know I'm a big brave dragon, but you all seem totally small. Baby Hallie: Why are you wearing a diaper? Baby Stuffy: Gah! Dragons don't diaper. Silly, Hallie! I'm wearing a... (Gasp) Diaper?! Baby Lambie: Only baby toys wear diapers. Baby Chilly: (Mumbling) We're all baby toys. (Lambie take out Chilly's pacifier) We've all turned into baby toys! Baby Lambie: We may be baby toys, but we made a promise to Stuart. We've got to get these baby dolls to the nursery for their checkup. Baby Chilly: Where are we? I don't wanna look. Baby Stuffy: We're in a house with a big comfy, womfy couch. This tells me a lot. Actually it tells me nothing at all. Baby Hallie: (Sees drawing) Looky. There must be kids here. Baby Lambie: But that means... (Gasp) We've been delivered to a family. Baby Chilly: But we're Doc's toys. Baby Lambie: (Crying) Oh, I messed up everything. We'll never get to the nursery. (Sniffling) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry everyone. Baby Hallie: I think this calls for a cuddle. (Everyone cuddles Lambie) Baby Lambie: Thank you. But I... I let you down. Baby Hallie: You've been keeping us going. We're in good hands wherever we are as long as we're with you. Baby Lambie: I'd do anything for these baby dolls. And my friends. Baby Stuffy: Do they have an elevator around here? Baby Stuffy: Hey, Doc, do you think we could turn back to normal now? Doc: Oh, I don't know. You guys are pretty adorable. You know, maybe I should keep you like this. Baby Stuffy, Baby Lambie, Baby Hallie and Baby Chilly: No! Doc: (Giggles) I'm just kidding. Doc: (To her toys) You were really cute babies. (Giggles) But I'm glad you're back to normal. Lambie: (After she notices that Stuffy, Hallie and Chilly had fallen asleep) I guess I really am good at taking care of baby toys. And my friends. Trivia *'Diagnoses': Sticky-Stuck Stork Leg-itis, Sleepy Baby Syndrome *'Toys that debut in this episode': Delilah and Nesting Dolls. *This is the 13th episode Doc is seen in her operating clothes. The first 12 were "Getting to the Heart of Things", "Molly Molly Mouthful", "Lambie Gets the Linties", "Space Buddies Forever!", "Welcome to McStuffinsville", "Night Shift", "Nikki's Night in the E.R.", "Birthday Party Emergency", "Camille Gets Over the Hump", "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!", "Get-Well Gus Gets Well" and "Waddly's Huggy Overload". *The baby versions of Lambie, Hallie, Stuffy and Chilly speak in "Babyspeak". *The second woman in the episode wore two tone green tights a skirt and a sweater similar to the Nanny character in "Jim Henson's Muppet Babies". *This was the Beagle's third appearance on Doc McStuffins. He also appeared in "Take Your Pet to the Vet" and in "Birthday Party Emergency". Gallery * Lambie and the McStuffins Babies/Gallery Category:Double-length episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Crying episodes